Lycanborn
by Seanic090
Summary: A werewolf named Mikaro has told Sonic the Hedgehog that he is Lycanborn and he has to become a Werehog. His friends realize they are Lycanborn too and he and his friends form a pack to defeat an evil pack that is planning to curse everyone with Lycanthropy lead by Sakuong, the evil Lycan King.
1. A Mysterious Cave

Sonic and his friends, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were camping one night in the open. Eggman was finally gone. And Mobius is now living in peace. They were having Marshmellows, Smores, Chips, and lots of other good food.

"So, you guys all glad that Eggman's gone?"Sonic asked

"More than glad."Tails said with a smile,"Wanna have a Chili Dog?"

"You bet I do!"Sonic said, snatching the dog from Tails' hand and taking a big bite out of it.

"Well I'm gonna go take a walk and look at the wild."Sonic said. Sonic loved the wild. They beauty of the wild makes him have good dreams of him actually LIVING wild. He loved no ither wild animal than the wolf. The wolf was his favorite. The beautiful howls at the moon sound like a song to him. A song that makes him wanna cry. Sonic grabbed his phone and went of.

After about 20 minutes, Sonic founded a cave. It was a very dark cave. Sonic whistled. He was impressed of what Mother Nature made.

"Woah,"Sonic said,"what a cave."Sonic walked into the cave. It was very dark, so he had to light up a match. 5 minutes later, he heard barking coming ahead. Sonic smiled.

"Oh cool! Wolves!"Sonic said. He ran at the end of the cave. A large pack of wolves were doing fun stuff. Playing, running around, chasing their tails, everything. The biggest one was obviously the leader. Soon, they all turned their heads at Sonic. Sonic gasped in fear.

"You think that's him?"one wolf said

"Yeah, that's definently the guy."another said

"H-how do you guys n-know about me?..."Sonic said in fear

"Boss this is the guy. This is Sonic the Hedgehog."One wolf said. Sonic was curious. Finally, the leader spoke.

"Ah, you must be Sonic."the Alpha said,"please come in."Sonic walked in slowly. The rest of the pack looked at him.

_What in the world do they want with me?_ Sonic wondered


	2. Lycanborn

Sonic looked up at the big wolf. He looked back down at him. Sonic sounded a little nervous. He didn't know what he wanted with him, what he was gonna do, he didn't even know why he wants him here. Finally, the Alpha spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself,"the leader said,"I am Mikaro. The leader of this legendary pack."

"There's a legend about this pack?"Sonic said

"Yes,"Mikaro replied,"And let me have you in mind we are no ordinary wolves. We are werewolves."

"You're werewolves?"Sonic said excited,"That's even more cooler!"

"Ahhhh, you are interested into wolves. Hm?"Mikaro said

Sonic nodded

"Well I have a bit of a quest for you,"Mikaro

"Well, what's the quest?"Sonic asked

"First I'd like to go through something,"Mikaro said,"You were born to transform into a monster at night. Born to have a destiny to transform into a creature at night. A creature who prowls in the forests of the world. You are Lycanborn."

"What do you mean Lycanborn?"Sonic asked

"A person who is Lycanborn has a destiny to become a werewolf and save the world from being cursed by Lycanthropy."Mikaro replied

"So,"Sonic said excited,"You're saying that it's my destiny to become a werewolf?"

"Yes,"Mikaro said

"Will this be for life?"Sonic asked

Mikaro nodded,"Don't worry. You'll be back to normal at dawn."

"So what's my quest?"Sonic asked

"Here's what you must do as Lycanborn,"Mikaro explained,"An evil pack is planning to turn everyone into werewolves. Everyone in the world."

"That sounds horrible..."Sonic said

"Yes,"Mikaro went on,"This pack is lead by an evil werewolf named Sakuong. You, must kill this werewolf before everyone is cursed by the spell. If you can, you can make a pack with other people. If you fail, everyone will be stuck as a wolf, permenantly. That's why I have chosen you to be Lycanborn before you were born."

"How will I transform?"Sonic said

"Well, some people have to be bit by a werewolf. But to make it less painful, I'm giving you this."Makro gave Sonic a bottle with purple water in it.

"Drink this and you will be given the powers of the werewolf."Mikaro said,"now drink it and save the world. Your quest has begun."Sonic walked out of the cave. Mikaro waved goodbye to Sonic.

Once he got out of the cave and back to camp, Tails, Amy a Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"Welcome back, Sonic!"Knuckles said

"What you got there?"Amy asked

"Oh a bottle that'll give you powers."Sonic said

"What kind iof powers?"Tails asked

"The powers of a werewolf."Sonic replied

They all gasped

"You're not thinking about drinking it and becoming one are you?"Amy asked

"Well,"Sonic said,"It's my destiny. I'm Lycanborn."

"Huh?"They all said

"I'll explain,"Sonic said. He explained about the pack, the quest, the evil pack, everything. Tails, Amy and Knuckles looked at him in shock.

"So it looks like you've got a new quest for you."Tails said. Sonic nodded.

"Guys I better start drinking this before Sakuong takes over."Sonic said

"Sonic,"Amy said,"I just wanted to know if you ever need a pack tohelp you with your quest, tell us. Okay?"

"Right."Sonic said. He opened up the lid and took a drink out of it. He slowly swallowed it. His friends looked at him. Amy covered her eyes. She couldn't watch.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a shock inside himself. He looked up and saw a full moon upon him. He growled in pain and stood on one knee. He put his hands onto the ground. His pain growl faded into a wolf-like growl. His transformation was about to begin.

First, his gloves ripped open showing out paws. His ears flopped to the other side. He started growing fangs. His fur git more thicker. His shoes ripped open. His tail grew a little longer. His muzzle stuck out into a snout. He got an amazing scent of smell. His back quills became as pale as someone would be when they had the flu.

Sonic was now a Werehog.


End file.
